Cooking With April
by Serendipity Cullen
Summary: Season 7ish. April is tired of living in a frat house where everything she cooks gets eaten, so she decides it's time Jackson learns how to cook. But is food the only thing they'll cook up together? One-shot.


Cooking with April

April Kepner sighed heavily as she dragged her tired body from her beat up grand am. It had been a long day at work, and every muscle in her body was screaming in agony. She'd coded four patients, wrestled with a drunk patient, and avoided the man with wandering hands. Typical day in the pit.

Now, she was ready to come home, get a nice hot shower, warm up her turkey tetrazzini, and settle in bed with a good chick flick.

April entered the house cautiously, not sure if she'd catch a flash of flesh as Alex and his skank of the day scampered upstairs from a romp on the couch. "Alex?" she called, stepping in timidly and closing the door.

"He got called in!" Jackson called from the living room. He paused the movie and looked to her as April joined him. "You look terrible."

"Thanks," April frowned, pulling her hair down from the pony tail.

"Pit?" Jackson asked, noting several stains on her scrubs.

"Yeah," April sighed, rotating her shoulder. "Four codes and there was a drunk."

"Ouch," Jackson cringed, scooting over on the couch and patting the space beside him. "Come on, I'll rub your shoulders."

"Mmmm, thanks," April sighed, pulling off her lab coat and tossing it onto the arm of the couch. "There was this guy that kept trying to grope me too."

Jackson frowned deeply. He didn't like the idea of guys copping a feel on his friend. "Sounds like you've had a day from hell." His hands rounded over her small shoulders as he worked her muscles gently. He smirked when April moaned softly; she always enjoyed his massages. "I think you're lying," he teased. "You just wanted a massage."

"I'd have rather not had a bad day," April replied, "but I'm not going to complain about the massage." She sighed heavily, feeling her body relax beneath his touch. "You know a code always takes it out of me."

"That's cause you really go for it," Jackson replied. April didn't know the meaning of a 'slow code' or an 'easy code.' She went for it with everything she had, and usually ended up breaking a few ribs in the process, but she had the highest success rate among the residents. "How many of them came back?"

"Three," April beamed.

Jackson smiled proudly. "That doesn't surprise me at all." He swept her hair from her neck gently and started working his fingers at the base of her skull.

April moaned again, settling back against his chest. "Is it wrong that I'm sorta glad I had a bad day now?" Jackson was very good at taking care of her after long days at work. "My legs hurt too," she smirked, laying her head back on his shoulder and looking up at him.

"Nice try," Jackson smirked.

April giggled and eased away from him. "Mmmm, I feel _so_ much better." She turned and looked at him. "Thank you, Jackson," she said sincerely, resting her hand on his thigh.

"No problem," Jackson replied, watching as she stood. "Where are you going?"

"Shower," April answered, kicking off her shoes and pushing them under the end table.

"Want some company?" Jackson grinned, knowing he'd get a rise out of her.

"_Jackson_!" April exclaimed, her cheeks reddening.

Jackson grinned wickedly and shifted on the couch. "Is that a yes?"

"No!" April laughed and ran from the living room, hurrying up the stairs.

Jackson chuckled to himself and went into the kitchen, rummaging around in the refrigerator. Cold pizza, a mug of soup that April made a few days earlier, and a small plastic container with some kind of noodle and meat dish inside. Jackson retrieved the container and popped open the lid, inhaling deeply. It smelled wonderful! Jackson threw the dish into the microwave for a few minutes and dug around in the sink, washing a fork quickly before grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator. When the microwave signaled his dinner was ready, Jackson retrieved the bowl, stirred the noodles around, and sat at the kitchen table.

April stayed in the shower longer than necessary, letting the hot water pound down on her, erasing the aches from the day at work. She lathered up in her favorite body wash, dried off in her favorite plush pink towel, and slipped into her purple night gown with the spaghetti straps and black lace at the hem that barely skimmed her knees. She dried her hair and rubbed in her cucumber melon lotion before leaving the bathroom feeling like a new person. She felt like herself again, not some creature from the hospital.

"Feel better?" Jackson asked as April padded into the kitchen.

"Much," April smiled, opening the refrigerator door.

"Nice gown," Jackson smirked, taking a bite of his meal.

April blushed before glancing over her shoulder. "Thanks...I bought it last week."

"It's nice," Jackson repeated, his eyes roaming her backside as she leaned over into the refrigerator. Why had he never noticed April's legs before? She had quite a nice pair of legs-slim, toned, and just nice to look at. Her ass wasn't too bad either. Jackson looked away and shook his head. What was wrong with him? April was his _friend_.

April shoved aside the box of pizza, the pack of beer, and her bowls of soup, getting more and more anxious. "Did Alex eat my tetrazzini?" she exclaimed, shoving around the items of the refrigerator.

"Your what?" Jackson asked, taking another bite of his food.

"My tetrazzini!" April exclaimed, standing and slamming the refrigerator door shut. "It was a small bowl of noodles, turkey, mushrooms..." Her eyes landed on the bowl in front of Jackson. Her eyes widened.

Jackson looked down to the bowl in front of him and the bite that was half-way between the bowl and his mouth.

"_You_ ate it?!" April shrieked.

Jackson's eyes rolled to the bowl that held another couple of bites inside. "There's some left..."

"Ugh!" April exclaimed, balling her fists at her sides. "I can't have anything in this house!"

"I'm sorry!"

April threw her hands in the air. "I live in a freaking frat house! I'm the one who cooks and cleans around here, but you cavemen are the ones who always eat my food! Always!" She spun on her heal and stomped up the stairs. "I can't even come home and eat something I've been looking forward to all day. All day!"

Jackson cringed as he heard April ranting and raving as she stomped up the stairs and slammed the door shut. He looked down to the bowl of tetrazzini, feeling like he shouldn't even eat it anymore. Shrugging, Jackson stuffed the last few bites in his mouth. What's done was done; he could't go back and _not_ eat her food. Jackson moved to the sink, washing the dishes. He could at least wash her dishes.

Jackson leaned against the sink, feeling pretty shitty for eating something April had been looking forward to after a rough day at work. He and Alex had gotten pretty bad about eating whatever was in the kitchen. Hell, they hardly went grocery shopping to replace the food they ate either. Alex was quite vocal that if it was in the refrigerator, it was public property.

Jackson reached into the cabinet and retrieved a glass, moving to the refrigerator and grabbing April's gallon of skim milk. Meredith and Derek drank two percent while he and Alex drank whole milk. No one dared touch her watery milk. That was one thing she could have all to herself. Jackson filled her glass three-fourths full of milk, then added chocolate syrup, mixing the two together. He retrieved the battle of caramel vodka from the liquor cabinet, another thing that was just April's. No one else wasted time with the flavored vodka; they went straight for the hard stuff. He filled the glass with the vodka, mixed the drink, and dropped a few ice cubes into the glass before making his walk of shame up the stairs and to her room.

April lay propped against her pillows with her arms crossed as she watched _He's Just Not That Into You_. She'd watched the movie at least a dozen times already, but it was one of her favorites. At least she could have _something_ she enjoyed after a long day at the hospital. "What?" she asked, pausing the movie as she heard a knock on the door.

Jackson eased the door open a fraction and stuck his head in guiltily. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," April replied dryly. She was still pretty peeved that Jackson ate her food.

Jackson pushed the door open and held out the glass. "Peace?" he asked, shaking the ice.

April quirked her head, studying the liquid. "Chocolate milk and caramel vodka?" she asked.

"Yep," Jackson replied, walking over and sitting at the end of her bed. "I'm really sorry," he said softly as he held the glass out to her.

April took the glass, stirring it with her finger, then took a small sip. "Mmmm," she sighed, feeling the vodka flow through her body. "It's okay," she said softly, looking to Jackson. "I'm sorry I got mad...it's just been a long day."

"It's okay," Jackson replied, holding up his hand. "You had every right to get mad...I shouldn't have eaten it."

April sighed. She hated making Jackson feel like he couldn't eat something in his own house. "I guess I'll just start putting my name on things."

Jackson chuckled. "It doesn't work in the hospital, so it's not going to work here either."

"True," April giggled, taking another sip of her drink. "Thank you for the drink."

"It's the least I could do," Jackson said, his eyes skimming over her. "I wish I could make it up to you."

April quirked her head. "Maybe you can," she mused, an idea coming to mind.

Jackson raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

April took another sip of her drink and stretched over, setting her glass on her bedside table. She caught the spaghetti strap that slid down her arm, adjusting it back onto her shoulder. "Since you and Alex like to eat everything in sight, I think it's only fair that you start giving back. You need to start cooking."

Jackson looked at her for a minute before laughing outright. "Yeah right," he chuckled. "I can't cook! You know I can't cook!"

"I'll teach you," April offered. "It's not hard."

Jackson looked to her unsurely. "I don't think so..."

"Then stop eating my food!" April exclaimed. "If you're not going to refill the food, then you shouldn't empty it to begin with!"

"Okay, okay!" Jackson exclaimed, holding his hands up. "Fine, teach me how to cook..." His eyes wandered to her bedroom door. "I wonder if Mer has fire insurance."

April giggled. "It's easier than you think, I promise."

_Sure_, Jackson thought to himself as his eyes moved to the television screen. "You're watching this movie again? Seriously?"

"I like this movie!" April defended.

"It's a stupid chick flick," Jackson retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"It is not," April frowned. "You've never even given it a chance."

"Because it's a stupid chick flick."

"Just watch it," April replied, patting the empty bed space beside her. "You might learn a thing or two."

"I doubt that," Jackson rolled his eyes as he kicked off his shoes. He'd tolerate the movie as long as he got to hang with April for a little while longer. He shifted over her, his eyes meeting hers as he lingered over her. He cleared his throat and settled beside her. "What's the movie about?"

"The main character is dating, and she meets this guy that tells her how guys think," April replies. "You know, when they're into you and when they're not."

"Oh really?" Jackson asked skeptically.

April rolled her eyes. "Just watch and see." She leaned over and took her glass, taking a bigger drink of the alcohol mixture. "Want some?" she offered him the glass.

Jackson took the glass, placing his lips where hers had just been. He crinkled his nose and passed her back the glass. "You're such a cocktail girl," he teased.

"I'm a lady," April replied, taking another sip of the drink.

Jackson smiled and took the remote, starting the movie again.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Jackson exclaimed the next morning as he and April entered a supermarket.

"It's only fair," April reasoned. "If I'm going to teach you how to cook, then I have to teach you how to shop."

Jackson frowned as she pushed him a shopping cart. "I hate shopping."

"It's going to be fun!" April exclaimed, looping her arm through his. "Like we're shopping for our house, you know?" She paused, biting her lip nervously. She hadn't really thought of how it would sound before she said the words.

Jackson rested his hands on the cart, looking down at her. He didn't really mind doing something so simple, yet so intimate with April. "I guess it'll be fine," he finally spoke, seeing her get more and more nervous. "Where to first?" he asked, looking out at the store before him.

"Produce," April replied. "We have to get potatoes."

"What are we even making?" Jackson asked as he pushed the cart and peered over her shoulder. The list she held in her hand wasn't that long.

"Meat loaf," April replied. "We're making a big batch, about twenty servings."

"Why so big?" Jackson asked.

"Because five people are probably going to be eating it," April frowned. "We can always freeze it if we haven't eaten it in a few days."

"Alright," Jackson shrugged. Like he knew how to freeze something. "Potatoes go in meat loaf?"

"No," April giggled. "We're making mashed potatoes and green beans too."

"Potatoes come in a box," Jackson replied.

April put her hand to her forehead and shook her head. "No...there's actually a way to make them outside of adding water to a box."

"I add milk too," Jackson smirked, watching as she rolled her eyes and moved over to a black bin that held sacks of potatoes. He moved to her side, studying her as she picked out a sack. He covered her hands, watching as she looked to him. "I've got it."

"T-thanks," April stuttered, looking to him as Jackson hauled the sack of potatoes into the cart. She fanned herself with the list, blowing her hair out of her face. It was almost like they had a little moment in the middle of the grocery store.

"Now what?" Jackson asked, seeing April jerk as if he had jarred her from some pretty intense thoughts.

"This way," April directed after marking potatoes off her list.

Something happened to Jackson that day as he moved through the grocery store with his best friend. His feelings for April changed a bit. He couldn't really put his finger on it, but seeing her in her element just...did something to him. Sure, she was a kick ass surgeon, but this whole cooking thing came naturally to her. She was in her element. She weeded through produce, found the better price on certain items, and just had a general excitement about her. Was she like this at the hospital? Had he never noticed it because he was focused on his own tasks at hand? Jackson vowed to watch April more closely when they went back to work the next day. "You're not one of those crazy couponers, are you?" he teased as they reached the cashier and April pulled out a few slips of paper.

"No, I don't have time for that," April laughed, "but I did manage to find these in the paper. Hey, every little bit helps."

Jackson smiled, moving to her side and loading the items onto the conveyor belt. His arm naturally went to her waist as the cashier rang up their items. "Today wasn't so bad," he admitted quietly. "I actually...kinda enjoyed it." He looked down to her.

"Me too," April confessed, biting her lip and looking up at him. She felt herself getting lost in his eyes and managed to break herself away the spell he was putting her under. "Huh?" she asked as the cashier said something.

"You two are really cute together," the cashier repeated as she put the items into plastic bags. "Not many couples are as cute as you two."

Jackson's and April's eyebrows shot up simultaneously. "We're not together," Jackson spoke up as he moved the cart so he could load the sacks into it.

"Really?" the cashier asked, looking between the two.

"Yeah, we're just really good friends," April replied, glancing over to Jackson.

"Hmm," the cashier mused, taking the coupons April offered her. "Thirty-eight seventy-four."

"For one meal?!" Jackson exclaimed, looking to April with wide eyes.

"It's going to be several meals," April reminded him as she swiped her debit card.

"Isn't it cheaper to eat out?" Jackson asked as the cashier gave April the receipt and they left the register.

"Not in the long run," April replied. "Plus, it's more healthy to eat at home."

"You're either gonna spend your money in the store or at the doctor's office," Jackson replied. "At least the doctor's office gives you the happy pills."

"You!" April laughed, pushing his shoulder. She bit her lip as they left the store and crossed the parking lot. "Can you believe she thought we were together?" She watched him closely.

"It's just cause we're so close," Jackson replied, glancing to her as he opened the door to his car and started hauling groceries into the backseat.

"Yeah, you're right," April said as she pulled up the sack of meat and handed it to him. Her eyes looked down to her hand as Jackson wrapped his fingers around hers to take the bag from her grasp. For the first time, April felt a little spark when he touched her. It was a jolt that had her looking at Jackson in a completely different way.

"You okay?" Jackson asked as April stood before him with a peculiar expression on her face.

"Yeah," April jarred. "I was just trying to remember if I got onions or not."

"You did," Jackson assured her.

"Thanks," April replied softly, taking a step back. She wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but she needed a little bit of space from Jackson. Sure, she'd always thought he was attractive, but she'd seen him as more of a friend than a romantic interest. Until today. For some strange reason, she wanted to kiss Jackson today. She hoped the feeling went away before she did something stupid and ruined their friendship forever.

* * *

"Oatmeal goes in meatloaf?" Jackson asked skeptically later that afternoon as April instructed him to measure ingredients.

"It's my little secret," April whispered, moving closer to him. "It helps bind the meat, plus it's healthy." She shrugged as she spoke.

"Whatever you say," Jackson replied as he measured the dried oatmeal. "Now what?"

"Bread crumbs," April replied, passing him the small canister.

"You don't make your own?" Jackson teased. "Lazy ass."

April laughed and swatted his arm. "You measure a few ingredients and suddenly you're Emeril?"

"Bam!" Jackson exclaimed as he dumped the measuring cup of bread crumbs into the bowl.

April laughed and shook her head. "I think you're enjoying this," she teased, looking up at him.

"I am," Jackson confessed quietly. "It's so different from the hospital...it's..it's..."

"Calming?" April offered.

"Yeah," Jackson nodded. "Calming." He wasn't sure if it was the cooking itself, or the quiet time with April. It was a more intimate time they were having together; it wasn't a casual movie or a night at Joe's. It was quiet, concentrated time together; time where she'd brush against him every now and again and send fire through his veins.

April moved around the kitchen expertly, adding a few more ingredients to Jackson's bowl, pointing out where the recipe she had written called for it. "Here," she said as she passed him a bowl of four eggs. "Add those." She smiled as she watched Jackson fumble with the first two eggs, but do much better on cracking the second two. He looked good in the kitchen.

"What is it?" Jackson asked, noticing her staring at him intently.

"You look good," April replied without thinking. "Umm, I mean, your mixture is looking good." She grasped a whisk and passed it to him. "Now, mix everything together." She watched Jackson another moment longer. "You're doing very good."

"You're a good teacher," Jackson replied. April smiled and ducked her head, then giggled softly. "What?" Jackson asked.

"You have oatmeal stuck to your arm," April giggled as she retrieved her dish rag and wiped his arm gently.

Jackson watched her intently, leaning closer to her. "Thank you."

April met his gaze, forcing herself away from him. "Now we add the meat!" she said with a bit of shrill as she moved to the refrigerator. She bent into the refrigerator and retrieved the packaged of ground chuck, ripping through the plastic. "We'll mix it together," April said as she broke off small chunks of meat, throwing them into the bowl of mixture. "Just try to keep the pieces small."

"This feels like brains," Jackson stated as April put her hands into the bowl too.

"How do you know what brains feel like?" April smirked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"This feels like brains look," Jackson reasoned, stilling. "That's my hand."

"Oh," April said softly, looking at him as she released her grasp on him. "Sorry..."

"Don't be."

April looked to his intense gaze and cleared her throat, focusing on the meat in the bowl. "Once it's all put together, we'll put it in a loaf pan and put it in the oven. Then we'll check on the potatoes."

Jackson watched her get all flustered. This thing he was feeling wasn't just one sided. It had obviously been building between the two of them since their first day at Mercy West. He worked through the meat, purposely searching for April's hands to gauge her reaction when he touched her.

"That's enough!" April exclaimed when she felt Jackson's grip wrap around her. "We'll get it in the oven." She pulled her hands from the bowel and started to work the mixture into the pan. "You can wash your hands, we're done with raw meat." Once April had the meat packed in the pan, she moved to the sink beside Jackson, scrubbing the grease and stray onions from her skin. She silently prayed that Jackson didn't notice the tremble to her hands. She couldn't explain it, but she was definitely worked up over something. "We'll check on it in about an hour," she said as she moved to the counter and retrieved the pan.

Jackson followed closely behind April, watching as she put the pan in the oven and closed the door; he felt her tense when she stood up straight. She knew he was behind her. Jackson turned her around gently and looked at her for a moment.

April felt her mouth go dry as a heat settled deep in her core, and it wasn't from the oven. She instinctively licked her lips.

Jackson cupped her cheek and leaned down, placing his lips to hers, gently at first, then parted them with his tongue as he explored her mouth thoroughly. He felt April respond beneath him as he hoisted her up and set her on the counter, kissing her more and more.

No matter how mad she was, he was glad he ate her tetrazzini.


End file.
